The Courage of Love
by Gster
Summary: Tai and Sora deserve to be together, everyone can see it but can they? Set in the real world without Digimon only real people a real emotions
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: **__I have been re-watching Digimon series 1 and 2 again and I got really annoyed that Sora and Tai had this huge thing going for ages then suddenly she likes Matt and they get married. Its one of the few couples I just can't get behind that the anime did. So me being different and having to have my way I have written this story for Tai and Sora. If you are a fan like me then please read but any Matt and Sora lovers don't bother unless you want to be open minded as I have no place for flames about story ideas, only for good reasons. Anyway enjoy. _

**The Courage of Love**

**Chapter 1: Lost In Memories**

"I just don't get it!" Sora said closing the book and turning onto her back on the bed. Sora had been behind on some of her school work for almost a month now, something she hated. She just didn't get some of her collage courses and it was driving her up the wall. Normally in these cases she would turn to Izzy but he was going to a different collage and taking different classes, so she turned to Tai. It wasn't like him to excel in any form of school work but when it came to politics and ethics he really knew his stuff. So this was the 3rd night in a row that Sora had been at Tai's for a cram session. "It's giving me a head ache," she said in a strained voice "I can not get it, I just can't!" and at that she took Tai's pillow and shoved it into her face.

"Oh come on you were doing well yesterday," Tai said laughing at her over reacting. Then again she had done the same yesterday as Tai remembered. Screaming and slamming her book and again using his pillow as almost a muzzle. "Just show me what page you're stuck on and I will help you," Tai said sitting up straight and he to had been lying on his stomach only on the floor. Without making a noise Sora picked up her book and held it with one hand at Tai to show him the page she was stuck on. "Uh Sora that's page one," Tai said with a smile on his face that ran into his voice.

"I know," Sora said lifting the pillow off her head. "That's the page I'm stuck on," and at that she sat up and said "I'm sorry Tai I just don't get this stuff, maybe I should just drop out!"

At this Tai raised his hand and started to shake his head saying "Owe no you don't. I took computing for you so you are sticking with me in politics, besides who else would make fun of Mr Mukogawa and his goofy hair," she looked up at him and smiled. "See that's more like it, you got the ethics stuff last night and you will get this stuff tonight all we need is a break from the books," and as he said that he picked up his own text book as well as hers and threw them into his closet then slammed the door on them.

"Thanks Tai," Sora said gratefully "you always know the right things to say and the right things to do," and as she said this she realised how right she was. Tai taught her so much over two days about ethics and it was more because of how he done things that made her mind take it all in. even as a child he was the one who could lead them and clam them down and get them all up again with not only his words but also his actions. Guess that's why, no matter what, Tai had always been the leader of the group. She had admired that about him for some time but never had the guts to say it. The only time she had come close was right then.

"Well what can I say," Tai said bringing Sora back away from her own thoughts "I always was good at learning," at this Sora looked at him in a quizzical way. "Well not all the time," he said with a smile and they both began to laugh.

"Are you kidding you never learn," Sora said still laughing "remember at soccer camp? It took you 3 and a half games to realise the Steve would always switch to his left foot before he would shoot."

"Oh yeah, but hey I still beat him in the end," Tai said laughing. They stopped and Tai sat next to her on the bed as she turned and faced him. "We have had a lot of good times together," he said with a smile "inside and out side the Digital world,"

"Yeah we really have," Sora said looking into his eyes then looking down onto the bed. It felt so strange to be with him like this and feel so uncomfortable. She had been friends with Tai since she could remember and had always been with him. They had, had their ups and downs but they had always been close. It just seemed that now there was something different. It had always been a little more when they were kids but more a crush on a friend nothing major but now it almost was more. "Do you remember," she said trying to stray away from her thoughts and stopping the awkward silence "when we first went to the Digital world?"

"How could I forget?" he said going into his own memory. "To think we thought Kuwagamon was a tough Digimon," he said laughing "we sure learned that wasn't true,"

"I can't believe how scared we were," Sora said looking at the wall visualising that day.

"I wasn't scared," Tai said in a defensive way. This made Sora laugh and even Tai laughed. Tai didn't even know why he was laughing. It seemed Sora always had that affect on him, if she laughed he had to as well.

"You weren't scared?" she said in a scoff "what do you call hiding in a tree with Izzy?" This made them both start laughing again.

"Ok so I was a bit shocked but I still wouldn't say scared," Tai said wiping his eyes to clear them. "Don't forget my crest was of courage, that meant I couldn't get scared," he said making it almost fact.

"That didn't stop you from getting scared," Sora said with an amused look on her face "though I never saw it I got told you were ready to wet you're pants going through the electric wall the second time," Tai froze at this. Sora hadn't meant it but she had hit a sore spot. Tai never forgave himself for that slip up and even in jest he took it hard. "Oh God Tai I'm so sorry," Sora began but was cut off by Tai razing his hand.

"You're right of course," he said as he began to stand. He walked over to the wall then placed his hand on it to give himself balance. "I am so sorry Sora," he said, his voice was weak "it was because of me that you got taken away by Datamon and you almost got destroyed,"

"Hey it was fine in the end," Sora said comforting him "You saved me remember?"

But it appeared Tai wasn't listening as he shouted "I was so weak and stupid!" then punched the wall hard.

Sora stood up and put a hand on his shoulder and said "You are the strongest person I know. You saved me quite a few times and you saved me from Datamon, never tell yourself anything different Tai!"

Tai rubbed his eyes with his hand then turned to face Sora and said "Thank you Sora," they then hugged. It felt so right to be with her, holding her close to him. Tai was sure this was the moment but just as he made up his mind Sora backed away looking out the window.

She couldn't explain why she done it. Her body, her heart and her mind were all screaming at her to do it but that little voice that had stopped her so many times before stopped her again. It had been that same voice that made her wait so long for Matt and if it hadn't of been for Tai saying to go for it so many times she would never have done it. But who would tell her to do it now? Tai can hardly help her when its him she is scared to get close to.

"Don't forget about you're crest Sora," Tai said trying to gain control of a already shaking voice. He felt so bad that just a moment ago he and Sora had been so close. Tai would kill to get that moment back even for a second.

"The crest of love," Sora said not really thinking about it at all but instead wrestling with that little voice that was ripping her apart.

"That's the one," Tai said walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with a distant look in her eyes, as if seeing right through him and yet taking in every part of him as well. "When you told me that was you're crest I couldn't help but smile," he said in a quite shivering voice "it summed you up completely and made perfect sense that someone with so much love had that as their crest," Sora had tears in her eyes. She wanted him, was ready to beg for him to stop but she also knew what was coming and had to, with all her being hear it. "And of course," Tai said leaning in close "it was so perfect because I……..I love you!"

Neither Tai nor Sora had realised their lips were together. All they knew was that they were on heaven. Their hands stayed at their sides and their tongs stayed inside their own mouths as not one or the other had considered what else could be done. They were merely enjoying the moment of their lips together.

As they broke apart Sora was still crying. Tears ran down her face and she couldn't explain why. Tai lifted her head with his hand and had a confused look on his face and all she could say was "I'm so sorry Tai!"

Tai watched her run out the door wanting to run after her but couldn't get his body to do it. He felt lost drifting outwards into a sea of despair. Engulfed by his own sorry and that fact that a moment ago he was in such sweet embrace with the girl he loved and now, some how he made her cry. He stood like that for some time lost in the nothingness of his thoughts until his sister put him to sleep. He was lost and he knew that so was Sora.

_**Notes: **__Well that's chapter 1 done. I haven't been so inspired in ages, all my other stories are doing fine but this has really got me going for it. If you want to find out the ending to this twisting tail the keep your eyes out for on coming chapters and please review. If it's bad tell me how to improve and if its good tell me why just so I know what to follow with. Thank you all and keep reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hey thanks a lot for all the reviews, they helped me want to write this even more. This chapter is a bit longer, as will the following be more than likely but that just means more story right? Anyway without waiting any more here is chapter 2, oh and forgive the cheesiness of the title) _

**The Light of Friendship**

Tai sat staring at the clock. It was 12pm and he had only been awake for half an hour. Thankfully for him it was a Saturday and even more so that it was late December. He got very little sleep last night. He kept having nightmares that started with him and Sora making out in his room. She would then throw him on the bed and take off her top to reveal she was Myotismon and hit him with Grisly Wing. This would cause him to fall into darkness. He would fall into a seat in a garden where Matt and Sora were getting married. Suddenly Tai's chest would glow with Sora's crest of love and he would stand up and protest. Matt would start screaming "TRAITOR!" then hit him with a Metal Wolf Claw from his mouth. Tai would then be frozen and be in the desert only now he was only 10. Suddenly Bridramon would unfreeze him and Sora, who was also 10 years old, would hug him. Then a hole would appear underneath them and they both would fall resulting in him waking up. He had woken in a cold sweat to that nightmare 6 times now and was exhausted.

Tai's room mate had been away and would stay that way until February so that left a month and a few days of Tai on his own. Tai was normally be fine with alone time but after what had happened the night before he needed some company. As if granting his wish he heard a knock at the door. Tai got up slowly and moved towards the door. He didn't get his hopes up as he was in a flat, top floor and next to a guy who got so many packages but was never in for them. Tai also didn't care about the fact he was in grey jogging bottoms and a white vest as he was expecting some annoying mail man. Or even worse some stupid woman who wanted someone to take part in a survey or petition so much that she climbed all the way up to his flat just to get a signature. He opened the door with a disgruntled "What?"

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" Came a familiar voice though seemed foreign as Tai hadn't heard it in so long. In the door way stood Matt Ishida. Former DigiDestined and a good friend that Tai hadn't seen in over a year now. He was dressed in a black over coat and black trousers with grey shoes. "What are you just going to stand there or let me in?" Matt demanded as Tai had been so stunned he had not moved since opening the door.

"Oh yeah come in," Tai said stepping aside to let his old friend in. "Why are you hear?" Tai said, sounding shock and within reason. Matt had started touring with his band before the beginning of this year and had been out of contact for all that time. That wasn't the only time he had been out of contact. For the last 2 and a half years Matt had been working with his band and they had made it big releasing 2 albums and 6 singles. Tai had spoken to him now and again but with Matt being so busy it was hard for them getting together.

"We stopped touring for a few months," Matt explained walking more into the house "and so I have been with family for Christmas." It was at that moment that Tai realised Matt was carrying a carrier bag that looked pretty full. "But seeing as I have seen family," Matt continued as he removed his jacket "I thought I would see friends and you were closest so you're first!"

Tai laughed as Matt threw his jacket over the couch. He was now wearing a green t-shirt with his bands name 'Teenage Wolves' written over a silver wolf. Matt had always looked cool but with those clothes and his long hair he really did look like a rock star. "So what did you have in mind for our reunion?" Tai asked as he went and sat on the couch.

"All my plans lie in this bag," Matt said raising the plastic bag in his hand.

"What in that?" Tai asked now very curious to Matt's plans.

Matt didn't answer but merely put it on Tai's coffee table and opened it up. Inside were two boxes, one on top of each other, each holding 50 bottles of beer. "I like your plan," Tai said opening one of the boxes and pulling out two beers. Then he opened them, handed one to Matt and raising his own up said "To old friends!"

"Here, here!" Matt said and both the bottles clanged and were drunk in one go.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sora sat on her bed hugging a stuffed pink bird. She always held it close to her when she felt sick or depressed. She saw it as the closest thing to Biyomon she had in the real world so she held it dear to her heart. "You know if you stay in bed all day hugging a stuffed bird people will start to talk," came the sweet innocent voice of Kari. Kari and Sora had really gotten closer the older Kari got. During the time with the Digimon emperor and the control spires had been when they really bonded. Kari had come to her for advice about being in the group and being a DigiDestined. Sora had helped her and they grew closer and closer. Kari turned to her for a lot of things: fashion, hair, make-up as well as more essential things like boys. Tai had always loved and supported his sister so she had a role model in him but she needed a female to talk to about the bigger things.

"I'm not really up for going out today, can we do it another day?" Sora asked in a distant voice. She felt so bad about what she had done. She didn't even know why she had done it. All she knew is that deep in her heart it was the right thing to do. But that didn't explain why she felt so hollow and in so much pain. She also hated that Tai's sister was here and being so nice. They may be close but Kari would always be Tai's sister. This made Sora feel so guilty and scared. If she told Kari what had happened she knew it would lead in Kari shouting at her. The worst part was Sora knew she would be right and it hurt her so much to see one of her closest friends leave her over this.

"Of course you can silly," Kari said laughing. She never had a fear in the world and even when she did she would just laugh and no one would know. "But there is still something we need to do," Kari said making Sora look up at her. "We need to talk and find out what is going on."

Sora's heart sank with her head and Kari sat down. "I can't Kari I really can't," Sora said as she felt a lump rise in her throat.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk this through," Kari said adamantly. "You helped me loads of times," Kari said "and the least I can do is help you" Sora raised her head to speak but Kari cut her off and said "Sora I'm not here to judge you! Just to help you!"

Sora broke down and started to cry while saying "I'm so, so sorry Kari!"

She kept repeating this as Kari comforted her and said "why are you saying sorry to me?"

Sora let it all out. She exploded into the story of the night before, how it had been such a good night and how close she felt to Tai. How they had started to reminisce about the old days. About how they kissed but Sora ran away because she just couldn't do it. About how guilty she feels and how she likes Tai but is unsure. These and so many other things she cried out to Kari who just sat there and let her talk her self into a quiet state. After a few moments were Sora regained her composer, Kari "so you managed to get Tai to study over the holidays? Wow that is impressive!"

Sora looked at Kari puzzled and so Kari continued. "You done what you had to do Sora, there's nothing more to it," She said simply.

"But you never saw Tai's face when I left," Sora said, feeling worse as the image of his broken heart in his eyes came back to her, "he was devastated!"

"Maybe so," Kari said "but it's better to do it now than later on and maybe destroy your friendship with him,"

"I think I already did," Sora said looking down at her stuffed bird again.

"Tai will bounce back from this Sora," Kari said reassuringly "he done it when you and Matt got together he can do it again,"

Sora smiled at Kari. Even if she wasn't right Kari always said the thing that made everything feel all right. "Thanks Kari but why aren't you mad?" Sora asked more confused about that now than anything else "I thought you would start shouting at me and storm out?"

Kari sat for a moment in thought and then said "Nah," causing both girls to laugh. "Tai is my brother but you're my friend to and anyway you done what you think was right that's what mattered," and with that Sora had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

Sora began to smile and said "I always use to have a crush on Tai as well," Kari leaned in closer to hear more "him and Matt were the hottest boys I knew and Tai was my oldest friends so it was natural to like him more than others," she said almost looking back on his cute 10 year old face.

"You do know the feeling was mutual yeah?" Kari asked and received her answer by the look on Sora's face that made a clear YES!

"Please! Tai was never subtle with his emotions. The one that really gave it away was that he would never tackle me properly in soccer," Sora said almost laughing with the memory "he would get the ball off me but never in a rough way and no matter what team I was on, his or not, he always told me I was amazing," she even blushed now thinking about him saying that.

"Yeah I had the same with Davis," Kari said laughing a little "but poor T.K got more than his fare shares of tackles against him," this caused both girls to laugh again.

"They were always fighting over you weren't they?" Sora asked happy the subject had changed.

"Well Davis fought T.K just kinda watched," Kari said laughing. "Although," Kari said with a look of remembrance on her face "when it came to impressing me T.K did normally do better without ever trying as hard as Davis,"

"Really?" said Sora surprised "I mean I know T.K and you are together now but Davis was always the one who would try everything to get you to like him,"

"Well it was the fact that T.K would rarely try that made is more memorable," Kari said smiling. "One that still gets me was on my birthday two years ago," Kari said almost watching it happen. "Davis had been so proud to have got me a really expensive hat which I doubt I ever wore. I had said so many times I rarely wore hats but hey it was the thought that counted. Yolie had got me a beautiful make-up set while Cody got me a book I had mentioned to him. Ken was so sweet he got me a beautiful bunch of flowers that he had arranged himself. As you can tell Davis was not as pleased with that one. The only person missing was T.K. he came in about 3 hours after the party had begun but I was still happy to see him. He was so quiet when he handed over a box and a card but told me to read the card first before taking off over to the rest of them. I opened the card and it said _I wanted to give you the stars but I knew you didn't want them, should have given you the sun as you are the light. Maybe should have got you roses of the longest stem, but instead I got you this as you loved it at first sight." _

Sora couldn't help but gasp at how wonderfully thoughtful that poem was and said "That is so sweet!"

"My exact thoughts," Kari said with a blush and a smile then regaining her thoughts she when on with the story. "So as I was saying," she continued "I read the card so now, with T.K's permission, I could open my package. So I did and in it was this white scarf. Now I should probably explain," Kari added as Sora looked puzzled as to why Kari seemed so impressed by a white scarf. "Me and T.K work at Chipz, the computer store, and on our way there in a window of a shop was this white scarf. I had always stopped to look at it while T.K would tell me to hurry up. Well I had sworn every time I would buy it but of course it cost far too much for me so I never could get it," Kari explained.

"Ooooohhhh," was Sora's reaction as she said "so that's why it meant so much. Wow T.K is such a sweat heart. So what did you do?"

"I walked right up to him and kissed him on the cheek, hugged him and told him I loved it," Kari said again smiling into a blush.

"So is that when you knew he was the one?" Sora asked, getting caught up in the love story.

"There abouts," Kari answered grinning "I always kinda knew he was special and all our history made us such good friends but I finally made my decision when I asked him out,"

"Don't stop then," Sora demanded "what happened then?"

"Well in all honesty it wasn't my proudest day," Kari answered truthfully. "You see," she began "I had asked T.K to meet me in the park that day. I wore my best cloths and even though it wasn't to cold out I wore that scarf as well. We met up and I asked him what he thought of me asking out Davis,"

"You did what?" Sora asked so shocked Kari would even think of Davis over T.K, especially after that story.

"I was testing him," Kari answered "it was my weird and delusional way to see how he really felt about me," and at that Kari looked away sheepishly.

"So what did T.K say?" Sora asked not wanting to wait any more.

"He looked so heart broken," Kari said feeling a little guilty "but then he smiled and told me what ever made me happy he was fine with. And so I kissed him!"

"I bet that was a shock," Sora said with a grin.

"Well after a really good kiss, I will always remember T.K for that," Kari said laughing with Sora "he started asking me about Davis and what this meant. Well I told him it was test to see how he would react. He wasn't pleased and told me he was really hurt by that. That he loved me and never thought I would question it!"

"Wow that must have hurt," Sora said sliding over to Kari and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It did but he was right," Kari said looking down "I began to cry and apologise. I thought I had lost him before I even had him. That's when he done the sweetest thing. He lifted up my head and told me he from this day on, to prove he loved me, he would make sure I never cried again," Kari's mind drifted off into a dream world and left her with a dreamy look on her face.

Sora smiled. It was so nice to see people in love and Sora knew that Kari and T.K were defiantly in love. "That is why you are perfect for each other," Sora said matter-of-factly "he would do anything for you and you know it and it's the same for him. I don't know if I ever had that or," Sora stopped there. She was going to 'say or ever will' but decided not to. Unfortunately for her Kari picked up on it.

"Sora you liked Matt a lot yeah?" Kari asked though already knew the answer.

"Well, yeah of course I did," Sora answered without really thinking about it.

"And when you broke up who did you phone to speak to first?" Kari asked again knowing the answer before it was said.

Sora didn't answer. She hated it but she knew Kari was getting at the fact Tai had always been there for her. Maybe that's why she couldn't be with him, because she never knew or appreciated that fact. Or maybe it's because she was never there for him. Kari seemed to pick up that Sora was lost in her own thoughts because she said, very unconvincingly "Well I have to go. I will be back round tomorrow and we are going shopping,"

Sora merely nodded at this command. It was hard to believe but Sora felt better and worse about the previous night now than before. She was glad she found out why she had felt she couldn't be with her. The down point being her reason was her!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So we have the internet over run with the copy of this mega evil Digimon," Tai said laughing his head off "and a bomb on its way and Izzy is sitting there complaining about the amount of e-mails coming through,"

Both boys laughed hard. Many hours had past and even more beer lay littered around them. The coffee table now had two and a half boxes of beer on it and another unopened box on the floor. There were also two empty bottles of vodka lying in the kitchen and a bottle of whisky that had just been opened. It was safe to say neither of the friends was sober but they were certainly happy.

"You should see how we felt," Matt said as he and Tai's laughter subsided "Me and T.K are looking for a computer in a place that is lucky to have a phone. We finally find one in a barber shop. It was so awkward to be sitting at a computer, world in our hands and the guy next to us having a trim. T.K still goes there for hair cuts when ever he can, says we owe them that at lest," at this they began laughing again.

They had spent most of the night reminiscing about old days and newer ones. It seemed so long ago that they had saved the world with the new DigiDestined and now, though they still saw the Digimon it still seemed so distant to them.

"Ok so level with me," Tai said after the laughter subsided again "why are you really here? I mean I aint the closest of your friends and even if I was you could have met up as appose to come over?"

Matt took time to pause and drink his beer before he spoke next. When he finally spoke it was in a calming voice hoping to keep things calm. "Well Kari phoned you last night," Matt began "and she knew something was up. She asked T.K to come round and talk to you but, knowing I would have a better effect I done it instead,"

Tai stared down at his own bottle of beer. He didn't talk nor did he plan too. Kari was always good at picking up when Tai had something wrong but this time she didn't know what so Tai could still walk away without being bothered to much. All he had to do was lie. "It was nothing," was the perfect lie Tai used followed by "it's all done now,"

Matt almost laughed, Tai clearly hadn't changed. "You think you can lie to me?" Matt asked causing Tai to merely look away. "Hey you don't want to talk about it fine," Matt said "but you know that it works out better when you do,"

"I kissed Sora," Tai said in a cold hard way.

"Hey that's good news," Matt said "isn't it?"

"She ran out the room," Tai said then explained it, in a little less detail than he maybe should have, but gave all the facts for matt to get the idea.

"I see," said Matt who seemed to be digesting all the information he got. "Well that is a doozey," he said after a moment of silence. Both the old friends couldn't help but laugh. "Hey I can't dream of telling you about girls or love or any of that stuff," Matt said honestly "but I do know that all the time I was going out with her, though she liked me a hell of a lot,"

"You cocky bastard!" Tai said and they both laughed again.

"Well I am amazing," matt said with a wave of his hair "but even I didn't compete with you man,"

That one statement seemed to confirm every thing that Tai had thought but there was still one thing nagging him. "If that's true then why did she walk out?" Tai asked, his heart breaking as the question left his lips.

"I'm sorry man but I don't have an answer for you," Matt said pouring more whiskey into glasses. "However," he said handing one of the glasses to Tai "I do have a solution that will last the night!"

So Tai, reading his mind, downed the glass and said "To girls, to friends, to family and to the DigiDestined!"

_(Thanks again for reading; I hope you liked this chapter. The Sora Kari part was easy to write but Matt and Tai took a bit longer because I wasn't sure if I wanted happy or angry, still not sure but now it's done. Hope you keep reading and reviewing because I need you guys to keep me right and keep me going lol) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes **__I know I know you wanted it faster but its here now so enjoy and don't be surprised if you are angry or annoyed by the end of this but I'm saying to much. So without further ado here is chapter 3 of The Courage of Love and again my apologies for the cheesy title)_

**The Reliability of Sincerity **

Tai woke to the sound of cleaning and two clear voices speaking what seemed very loud to his now sensitive ears. "Thanks for coming, I doubt I could clear all this up on my own and I know he aint going to help," said the first voice that Tai linked to his friend, Matt, who had spent the night at Tai's place after much drinking. The second voice took some time to answer but when it did Tai recognised it also and it belonged to another of Tai's friends, Joe.

"Well he never was an early riser at the best of times," Joe said with the sound of a smile in his voice "let alone after what I can only assume to be enough alcohol to kill a small buffalo!"

"Three small buffalo," Tai said in a strained voice and he heard the other two laugh. He opened his eyes with all his might and was met by a sight that made him want to close his eyes again. The place was littered with many beer cans and shards of glass which use to be bottles. That however didn't compare to the stained kitchen. There seemed to be a pot seeping in water that looked quite burnt, the cupboards were all open and one had a door hanging off its hinge, the contents of the cupboards were all over and for some reason cheese was everywhere. Tai had forgotten he had tried to cook last night.

"Ah he awakes," Matt said in mock amazement as Joe laughed. Tai murmured an insult that wasn't really words but still got his message across. "Get up," Matt said throwing a bag on top of Tai "we could use the extra hands and this is you're place!"

Tai sat up, which he regretted the moment he done it, and removed the bag filled with bottles off him. "Before I move I want some questions answered!" he demanded in a mocking way. Matt rolled his eyes at Joe who again laughed. Tai couldn't help getting the feeling he wasn't being taken seriously.

"You want the blanks filled in from last night?" Matt asked already knowing this is what he wanted. Tai nodded his head but stopped suddenly and started rubbing his head. Matt smirked and said "well as you can tell we drank a lot and talked just as much, I will fill you in on any blanks of that part," Matt nodded at Joe after saying this and Tai appreciated Matt's tact. "As for this," Matt continued signalling towards the kitchen "we decided to make some kind of pasta dish and well, after the mess of preparing we fell asleep and woke up to it burning so we just threw it into some water and went back to sleep," at this all three friends shared a look and began laughing.

After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter the sensible side of Joe came out as he said "well you should be thankful, if you hadn't woken up you might not have at all," but at this Matt and Tai continued laughing. "I'm serious!" Joe said angrily staring at the two as they both continued to laugh.

Tai caught himself enough for it to subside and then said "we know you are Joe but it's still funny to hear you be, well for want of a better word Joe!" and this caused him to laugh even more with Matt who was now doubled over. "Sorry, sorry," Tai said as his body eased with his breath "we don't mean anything by it Joe its just funny,"

At this Joe smiled and said "well I suppose it's been almost ten years of me being the voice of reason," and he laughed a little as well. Once everyone had got themselves back to normal the cleaning began again. Tai seemed much better after their laughing sessions and he was still cracking jokes as they cleaned but in his head he wanted it over and done with so he could talk to Matt in a sober state about what was still on his mind, Sora.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mimi I'm telling you we are coming to meat you off the plane now," Sora said for what felt like the 100th time to her friend on the other end of the phone conversation "I know we were suppose to be there by now but we got a little side tracked," Sora added this feeling guilty. The truth was they were on time until Kari saw a top she liked and Sora had to try out a bag and they decided to stop for lunch and many other things that now made them almost an hour late. Kari didn't seem so bothered about it though, seeing as Mimi's plane was late and her parents were there with her for the whole 10 minutes she had been there did make it seem less of a big deal but Sora couldn't help but feel bad when Mimi was telling her off.

Mimi was still badgering her when Kari took the phone off Sora and said "Sorry Mimi but we are like 10 minutes away from the airport and we are just about to go on the train now so we will speak to you when we get there," and giving her no time to answer Kari hung up and gave the phone back to Sora. Sora looked at Kari shocked that she had been so abrupt but then remembered she had given up a day with T.K to be here so maybe she wasn't her usual self.

"You do realise," Sora said as she put her phone back "that we are just reaching the train station now and the train isn't for another 5 minutes, that's if its on time so we will be later than you said?"

Kari just shrugged and said "what can I say the train takes longer than we thought," and she smiled and winked at Sora. Sora laughed and couldn't help thinking that lying wasn't always a bad thing. "Anyway," Kari said "we are here to shop and Mimi could have easily met us in town like Yolei instead of making us come all the way out to her this early and wasting our time,"

Sora knew this was only the annoyed Kari talking so didn't take to much notice of it this time. "You know Mimi doesn't know her way around here anymore," Sora said trying to calm her.

"I know," Kari said with an apologetic tone as she hung her head in shame "It's just T.K sounded so disappointed when I said I couldn't meet him today. That and he said he had something special planned and I know T.K normally goes all out when he says special,"

Sora put her hand on Kari's shoulder causing her to look up. Sora smiled and said "Go back, its fine. I will tell Mimi you forgot about T.K she will understand,"

Kari smiled but shook her head. "No," she said "I want to be here. It's been forever since we have al been together and you may all understand but it wouldn't be right to leave you,"

Sora smiled and said "Well we will try and make it quick and maybe you can still salvage something with T.K," and at this Kari smiled to. It shocked them both but through all their talking they had now gotten to the ticket booth for the train. It seemed a train was already there that would get them to the air port almost on time. Today was looking up and it was still early, Sora couldn't help but smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tai sat on the sofa next to Matt as Joe was in the kitchen cooking anything that was left in the fridge and cupboards. The flat looked a lot better than when they had started, though clearly wasn't going to win any cleaning awards. Seeing as they were alone Tai took this as a perfect moment to find out exactly what had happened the night before. "Matt," he said to get his friends attention "about last night, what exactly did we talk about?"

Matt looked at him with a smile "Do you mean everything or what did we cover that was also covered by your lips?"

Tai shot him a nasty look and said "You could have said that better than you did," then, with a suggestive look from Matt, Tai answered "the 2nd one smart ass!"

"Well in that case," Matt said smiling "not a lot. You told me what happened and we agreed life sucked but bar that you didn't decide anything and my advice didn't conclude anything either,"

Tai sat in silence. He had thought this was the case but was hoping it wasn't because now he would have to decide now what to do and he really had no clue. He knew his feelings for Sora, he was crazy about her. Even now with all the bad of that night he still smiles thinking about that kiss and how wonderful it felt. The problem wasn't his feelings, it was Sora's. She was the one that Tai was unsure about. Did she feel the same way? Did she feel anything at all? What was he thinking; she walked out of his room almost in tears. If that doesn't mean she didn't feel the same way nothing would. On the other hand she was the one who said sorry before she left and she defiantly kissed him back. Didn't she?

All these thoughts and so many more caused Tai to not realise that now a steaming hot plate of chicken and noodles was in front of him. "Eat up," Joe said sitting opposite him and started eating himself as did Matt. "So what were you talking about?" Joe asked in between bites.

Before Tai could answer Matt said "We were discussing what Tai should do seeing as he and Sora kissed but she ran out on him,"

Tai looked scandalised but Joe merely nodded swallowed then said "Yeah that's a tough one," and Tai looked at him shocked. "What you didn't think me and Matt talked before you got up?" Joe asked, causing Tai to round on Matt but was cut off by Joe saying "I would have found out anyway. And it's not that big a deal, I mean yeah her walking out is but you two have been flirting for so long that we were expecting it,"

This statement caused Tai to as good as stop in his tracks. It seemed no one was bothered about them dating, in fact by the sounds of it they were expecting it. Tai turned to Matt for confirmation and he nodded. "Ok so you know," Tai said getting over this shock "what do you suggest I do?"

Before Joe could answer though Matt said "Can we discuss this after we have eaten?" Tai's stomach gave a violent noise in favour of Matt's idea and they all agreed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sora stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room wondering if this was a good idea. Her friends had told her the dress suited her and she did like it but now it was on her she was having second thoughts. It was a long red dress that stopped just at her ankles and was complimented by the high heels that she was trying on as they were the same colour. It seemed to show her body well, displaying her hips and an elegant yet sexy way and was not low cut but defiantly gave her bosom a grasping fit. All in all Sora couldn't fault the dress or its fit as it was comfortable as well as stylish but something made her feel uncomfortable with it on. "Well come on lets see it!" the three other girls demanded just as they had for her to try it on.

Sora took a deep breath and walked out into the open. All the girls gasped at her in awe. "Ohhhh you look like a princess," Mimi said with her hands up at her mouth. Sora blushed at this comment and looked to the others for their comments.

Kari just stood beaming at her almost filling up with tears. Yolie said "Well that's it settled you have to buy this dress," and on that the other girls agreed as if it couldn't be anyway else.

"But its so expensive," Sora said knowing fine well she had the money to buy it but was just having second thoughts over such a lovely dress. She was use to jeans and a t-shirt or a shirt and a sports top but this just seemed so much. Too much.

"Oh please," Mimi said waving her hand out the way "you have plenty of money and if not I can lend you some. I don't think you understand Sora that this dress was made for you and no one else can pull it off like you can. So it's not a decision to make," she concluded "its one that has already been made."

Sora just smiled and nodded in defeat. She changed back into her regular cloths and handed over the dress to buy it. It felt silly but Sora couldn't help thinking of how Tai would react to her in the dress. "Oh this is so great," Mimi said as they left the cloths store "everyone has got such amazing outfits. I can't wait till you see mines. It's a pink dress that comes down to my knees, the same colour as my hair. And a small sleeveless jacket that is silver and these cute pink bumps that have silver glitter all over them. It's to die for!"

Sora laughed at hearing her old friend talk like this. It was strange that after so many years Mimi had changed so very little. "And let's not forget," Mimi continued "Kari's slick white jeans with a matching whit top. I swear T.K will faint when he sees you in it," this cause Kari to blush and laugh as well.

"I still don't think I will pull this off Mimi," Yolie said looking at her bags. Yolie had told Mimi that she wanted to impress Ken so Mimi decided the best way would be to turn up sexy. With this in mind Mimi got Yolie bellbottom jeans and a silver top in the shape of a diamond that showed her stomach. "I mean I'm not really the sexy type am I?" she asked in distress.

"Yolie trust me," Mimi said putting an arm around her "you looked amazing and once Ken sees you in that he will be eating out of the palm of you're hand."

Sora smiled and realised why it was not a bad thing that Mimi hadn't changed. Only Mimi could make you feel so confident and so secure with only a few words. "So where to now?" Kari asked as they had done all they had set out to do.

"How about some lunch?" Yolie said pointing to a café up ahead. They all agreed this was a good idea and so went in. While eating Mimi suddenly asked "So what is happening with the party? I mean we go up tomorrow night yeah?"

"Some of us are yeah," Kari said "but some are waiting till the next morning before they go up,"

"And that's when the party is yeah? The day after yesterday?" Mimi asked making sure she wasn't getting anything wrong.

"That's right," Yolie said with a smile and a nod "Ken has set it up for us to go up to his grandparent's log cabin and have the party there. We are going up tomorrow night so we will stay for that night and the night of the party. They have a hall area they rent out as a dojo so we are having the party there. There will be our entire group so that's twelve and that's about right for the space we have,"

Mimi nodded and said "Yeah I can't believe we are all together again it's so exciting. I can't wait to ring in the New Year with all my friends!"

"I know wont it be wonderful," Yolie said "we haven't gotten together like this in such a long time and to celebrate the New Year is so amazing,"

Kari laughed and said "you just want to be beside Ken when midnight hits so you can get a kiss,"

At this Yolie blushed and said "Yeah well we don't all have boyfriends Kari," and Mimi and Sora laughed. "Anyway so what if that's my plan?" Yolie said defiantly "I think it will work and as long as nothing goes wrong me and Ken will be starting the new year together!"

They all laughed and Sora said "well good for you Yolie you should get together with Ken, you have waited to long so this should be your year,"

Kari smiled and said "are you telling her that or you?"

Sora shot Kari a shocked look and said "Kari! Not hear and you know how I feel about that,"

"About what?" Mimi asked now with her full attention one Kari and Sora. Sora went to say 'nothing' but was cut off by Kari.

"Sora kissed Tai," Kari said then seeing Sora's face said "What? They are our friends and beside this is too good to keep to myself."

"WHST!?!" Mimi and Yolie said at the same time with the same look of complete shock on her face.

Sora sighed and told the story again about what happened that night and how she ran out but didn't know why and still didn't know what her feelings were towards Tai. "Well it's about time!" Mimi said abruptly "you two have been flirting for the past year or so. I mean I always expected something, I think everyone knew Tai liked you, but when you went with Matt I figured it wasn't going to happen. Then you and him brake up and I think 'hey they must get together now' but no. Instead you spend ages flirting, not going out with other people and driving me mad!" and as she ended she folded her arms and looked crossly at Sora causing Kari and Yolie to snigger at what had just happened.

Sora looked a little taken aback by this but regained her self and said "listen I don't really know how I feel about him ok? We kissed and it felt good but I don't think it was right. I just don't know,"

"Well then," Mimi said sitting back up and smiling "you just need to ask yourself the big questions,"

"And those are?" Sora asked, almost regretting as soon as she asked.

"Well one of them is who do you always turn to and depend upon no matter what?" Mimi said with a look of already knowing the answer before asking it.

Sora also knew the answer without thinking and said "Ok I get it, I do rely on Tai a lot but that's just cause we are close friends,"

"Exactly," Mimi said nodding "you find that if you truly like someone, maybe even love them, you have to be good friends first. Now the second question is who do you think about more than any other?"

Sora blushed at this. She had never thought about it but at collage, at work, even training at tennis she always thought about Tai. He would just appear because something, anything would remind her of him. Mimi smiled and saving Sora the embarrassment of saying it she continued "and now for the final question. It's quite simple really. The person who you rely on and think about, do you want to be with them? Do you love them?"

Sora couldn't help being let down. She was hoping for a question that hadn't been haunting her for the past few days. Did she want him? Was it love? However this time it seemed different. As appose to the questions floating around in her head confusing her it was different. There was just one question there and this time, she was honest enough to say there was only one answer.

"You are right," Sora said with a smile "I'm going to tell him tomorrow that I want to be with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The three boys lay back in a tired state. They had just eaten after a lot of hard work and now the only logical thing would be to sleep but Tai still had to talk to them. "Ok so what should I do?" Tai asked his friends out of the blue but was also expected.

"Well it's a tough one that's for sure," Joe said sitting up straight and thinking. "I suppose logically," he said after thinking for a moment "Would be to just talk to her and find out what she wants,"

"Well clearly she wants nothing," Tai said slumping back into his chair "she ran out as soon as I kissed her,"

"She could have just been shocked," Matt said sitting up straight as well "and didn't know what to do so just left to clear her head,"

"If that was the case why hasn't she called me yet?" Tai asked now getting a little angry at this "two days to clear her head is enough time to tell me if she wants to go out or not,"

"Maybe she is afraid to ruin your friendship?" Joe said causing Matt to looked surprised.

"Hey yeah that could be it!" Matt said as if he had just had a brain wave "she is scared that if she tells you she doesn't feel the same way she ruin your friendship so she is avoiding you hoping it will go away,"

Tai thought on this. If it was true then he was causing her trouble and pain by acting on his feelings. How could he do something like that? What if he lost her as a friend because he was dumb enough to try and make it more? He knew what he had to do. Tomorrow he was going to find Sora and tell her that the kiss was a mistake and that they should just stay friends.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Notes **__hey sorry this took longer than the last one but I had to think of how I was going to get what I wanted out of this chapter and it took some time. I hope everyone liked this chapter and I know I am mean for making them want different things now but hey that's me but please review and tell me what works and what doesn't cause without your help I might not get this finished and no one wants that lol thanks again) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes **__My apologies for how long this took but I have just recently started college and a new job so my writing has taken a back seat at the moment but anyway here is chapter 4. Oh on a side note I have an announcement which may please or anger you but that will have to wait till the end. So here's chapter 4, enjoy.) _

**The Not so Intelligent Plan**

Sora woke early the next day and made sure everything was ready. She had arranged yesterday to meet Tai in the park to talk and she wanted it to be perfect. She had decided that today would be the day she told Tai she wanted to be with him. She got out o bed and showered then went to her closet where she had her outfit hanging up already prepared. A pair of blue jeans with a long-sleeved cream top. It was simple but Sora liked it and she remembered Tai commenting on how nice it was so she decided that lightning should hit twice.

She carefully put her cloths on making sure it sat perfect, as if it was new. Sora looked at herself in her mirror and smiled. It was rare but she really thought she looked good in her outfit and this made her feel even better. She had been up late thinking of the right words to say and even now she was going over ideas in her head. She didn't have anything exact so much as an order in which to say everything. First she would start by apologising for the other night, then go on to explain how she was surprised and just needed time to get her thoughts together. That would be followed by her saying after talking to everyone about it she had come to a conclusion, however no matter what she wanted them to stay friends. On that she would take a deep breath and say "I love you", she said it out loud then looked around to see if anyone had over heard forgetting it was 8 in the morning and she was in her room. She looked at the clock and sighed. She was meeting Tai at 12 O'clock so she had just under 4 hours to kill. Maybe getting up so early wasn't the greatest idea in the world.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tai woke to the sound of his mobile phone going off. He grunted and without opening his eyes he flipped the phone open and said "Hello?"

"Hey Tai," said the voice on the other end of the phone "I hope I didn't wake you?"

Tai thought for a minute, letting his sleep lift before he realised who I was. "Izzy," he said sitting up slowly "oh no you didn't wake me I always am up at 8 in the morning just encase someone phones me,"

"Oh very funny," Izzy said un-amused "I was just calling to make sure everyone knew about the plan for today. You do know what is going on today yeah?"

Tai thought for a moment scratching his head. It could have just been that he wasn't fully awake but Tai was sure that his plans for today did not include Izzy. "Sorry man," Tai said apologetically "but I can't say I know what you're talking about. Mind filling me in?"

Izzy sighed and said "I sent everyone an email telling them to come over to my place at midday!"

"Sorry but the only email I have is the college one and I haven't got access to that," Tai said knowing he technically could get access to it but he lost his password a few months ago and hadn't got round to getting another one.

"Well you know now and I have a funny feeling Sora doesn't know either," Izzy said still sounding frustrated "you two were the only ones not to reply,"

"Well I can't make it at 12," Tai said and before Izzy could say anything he butt back in "it's important but I can still come I will just be late,"

"Oh fine," Izzy said defeated "well I have to go and phone Sora now,"

"No wait!" Tai said sitting up straight with his entire attention alert just at the sound of her name. "She can't do it either," Tai said in a rushed voice hoping Izzy wouldn't question him "but I will meet up with her and tell her its fine,"

"Ok fine," Izzy said a little confused "see you later on then," and he hung up.

Tai lay back in his bed. He was just about to tell her their kiss meant nothing and possible repair their friendship so he couldn't let her have any reason to back out of their meeting. Besides Tai liked it when she slept.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Izzy heard a knock at the door and turned to face it. "Come in," he said a little surprised as he wasn't expecting anyone for about another hour. The door opened and in walked Matt and Mimi who were both laughing as they walked in. "Oh hey guys," he said turning back to his pc "I wasn't expecting any one till 12, why so early?"

"We just thought we would get here early," Matt said looking around the apartment. Matt knew Izzy lived alone so he didn't expect that he had such nice place but it really was. There was a huge living room, for an apartment, and a kitchen that was maybe half the size of the living room. There were two doors leading to two rooms, a bed room and another that Izzy used as a study and had a computer in there as well as his computer in his living room. There was another door on their right as they came in that led to the bathroom. It was a classy place. "Ok so one question," Matt said as he followed Mimi to the couch "how can a college student, living on his own afford a place like this?"

"Well Matt you forget," Izzy said without turning around "that I made a program that tripled the progress rate of all NASA computer systems. Meaning that I made a very large profit from them using it. So you could say that the three richest members of the group are in the room right now,"

Matt didn't even realise his mouth was open until Mimi closed it for him. Izzy was right of course. With Matt's band still touring world wide, Mimi now doing her own fashion line in LA and now Izzy doing programs for NASA they were the richest of the groups. "So why then," Matt asked after gathering himself "are you still at college?"

"Education is the key," Izzy answered turning to face them as is computer turned off behind him "sorry about that, had to finish something,"

"It's cool," Mimi said beaming at him "how have you been Izzy? I can see you're still as bright as ever,"

Izzy smiled and said "I'm just doing away really. Not much to report other than the NASA thing,"

"Oh I wouldn't say nothing," Matt said with an evil glint in his eye "what about Ashley? Or the fact you have an engagement ring on?"

At that Izzy blushed and tried to cover his ring while Mimi looked at him in shock. "I knew about Ashley but I had no idea you and her were engaged!" Mimi said and then shrieked very loudly "My God congratulations!"

Izzy blushed again and began to stammer about how it was supposed to be secret then stopped and looked at Matt. "How did you know about this?" he asked as if he had figured it out on purpose.

"You forget Izzy," Matt said tapping his nose "I was the one who set you and her up and that she is my drummers little sister. You really think she wasn't going to tell her family?"

Izzy slapped his head and said "I forgot you knew her brother. We had agreed on family but we weren't going to make it official until she came back from Aspen,"

All three of the old friends sat in silence then began to laugh. "Izzy you old dog," Matt said clapping his hand on hi shoulder and shaking Izzy's hand with his other. Mimi got up and hugged then kissed Izzy on the cheek.

"Well it's hard to believe but I guess you will be the first married," she said trying to hold back her tears. "Oh God," she said wiping her eyes "my makeup will be a mess,"

Matt sat back down on the couch as did Mimi. Izzy got up and got some tissues then gave them to Mimi who thanked him. "I wonder why you are so concerned about your appearance," Izzy asked slyly "is it because Joe will be here?"

Mimi dropped the tissues she was holding at this statement. "What are you talking about?" Mimi said picking them pack up and trying to cover the fact she was blushing.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Matt said with a grin "this will be the first time you will see Joe since you broke up wont it?"

"So what if it is?" Mimi said defiantly "we still talk to each other and anyway we broke up on mutual terms we are just friends now!" and on that she folded her arms.

"Oh come on Mimi," Izzy said waving that information aside "we all know you only broke up because of the long distance thing and that you clearly still like each other,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mimi said turning her head away from both of them as if they were crazy. Matt just laughed at this as Izzy got up to get them drinks. "So what time is everyone else getting here at?" Mimi said trying to sound casual as if the previous conversation didn't happen.

"Like I said I am not expecting anyone for another hour or so," Izzy said handing lemonade to his guests and sitting back down.

"Who's all going to be here?" Matt asked while sipping at his juice.

"Well Kari, T.K, Yolie and Cody are coming together, they said they would phone just before they arrived," Izzy said thinking back to all his conversations with them. "Davis and Ken are in town," he said after a minute of thought "and might be running late but they will get here. Joe said he should be here at 12 but he is taking his car so that depends on traffic,"

"What about Tai?" Matt asked "Or Sora," Mimi added.

"I only spoke to Tai," Izzy said "who told me he had something else to do and would be late and that so would Sora so they would come together,"

"Ohhhhh," Mimi and Matt said together in a knowing way then turned to each other suspiciously. Each one thought they knew it all but each only knew half.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sora walked down to the park slowly beginning to have second thoughts. It had been Tai who had phoned her to arrange this so what did he want to say? He clearly had something on his mind but what was it? Sora stopped just at the park gates too scared to enter. What if it was bad news? "Pull yourself together!" Sora told herself as she took, what seemed to be a very difficult, step into the park. She headed for the big tree in the middle of the park. Tai hadn't said this spot but it was universally know by everyone that when meeting at the park it was under the big tree at the centre.

She checked her watch as she walked towards her destination, she was early. It would have killed her to have to wait but thankfully as she grew nearer to the tree Tai was waiting under there. He was wearing his big blue jacket; he always wore that thing in winter. Sora waved and Tai replied with a wave. "Hey Tai," Sora said with a smile.

Tai didn't smile but merely nodded and said "Hey. Sorry its so early but I really needed to talk to you,"

"That's ok," Sora said shaking her head "I don't mind getting up early and anyway I needed to talk to you,"

Tai looked a little taken aback by this and asked "What's on your mind?"

Sora was so ready to tell him everything she felt, to let it all out but within a second of opening her mouth she got cold feet and said "Uh, its not important. You can go first,"

Tai swallowed and said "well it's about us," he saw her eyes go wide expecting something big. Tai couldn't wait any more "it's about that kiss and how it was a mistake,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok so is everyone here?" Izzy asked the group assembled in front of him. There was a general noise of yes but then a knock on the door and without waiting for a reply the door opened.

"Hey guys," came Davis's voice "I hope we haven't missed anything? We would have been here earlier but Ken had to buy a Christmas present," Davis rolled his eyes at this causing most to laugh.

"Davis," Ken said under his breath as he nudged Davis who sat next to Yolie on the floor. "I am sorry," Ken said to the rest of his friends present with a bow of apology.

"Don't be silly," T.K said holding up his hands "We were just starting as you came in,"

"Yes its fine Ken," Izzy said turning his attention to the group as a whole, once again. "So, except for Tai and Sora everyone's here," Izzy said getting a general murmur f agreeing again. "Good," he said clapping his hands together "well the general plan is for the girls to go up the day before with the decorations and help Ken put them up yeah?" Izzy asked, confirming what most already know.

"Why are we doing all the work?" Yolie asked folding her arms "aren't you suppose to be the big strong men?"

"Well Ken will be there," Kari said "He's big a strong," that one statement caused Ken to go red. "And T.K's coming up to," Kari said trying to draw the attention away from Ken "besides it will be fun,"

"So wait it will be all the girls and T.K now?" Izzy asked alarmed.

"Yeah," T.K said with a laugh "don't get so worried Izzy it's still all good,"

"Well forgive me but I like to know numbers," Izzy said with a stern face "so with T.K that makes it five going up and meeting Ken meaning six will be there altogether,"

"And then the rest go up on the day of the party," Davis said pointing to the other members left out of the equation "meaning five of us go up that morning with food and drink,"

"Six," Matt corrected Davis who was now staring at his fingers to see where he miscounted. Matt sighed and said "I know you can only count what's right in front of you but Tai isn't here,"

The group laughed as Davis sat back down sheepishly and Joe said "Great now that's sorted can I go, I have a lot to do?"

"If you are can I get a lift Joe?" Mimi said standing up "I have a few things I need to do as well,"

"Wait," Said Cody holding up his hands "What about food and drink? What should we all bring?"

They all stopped still and looked at Ken. He coughed and said "well I do have a list of a few things that could work,"

"Great," Davis said taking the list out of his hands before Ken could say another word "We can split this between us,"

As the rest continued to talk Mimi pulled Matt into the kitchen and asked "What do you know about what Tai and Sora are meeting up about?"

"I know enough," Matt said trying to get back to the others but being blocked by Mimi.

"What is Tai going to say?" Mimi demanded and before Matt could lie she said "I want the truth,"

It was the look, the one that meant Mimi would know either way that made Matt say "Tai's going to tell Sora what she wants to hear,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"A mistake?" Sora said causing Ta to be shocked. He expected her to agree.

"Well yeah," Tai said fighting every impulse in his body that made him want to kiss her again. "I meant nothing," Tai lied again "I acted on something that didn't exist. That's why you ran, so you didn't have to deal with it but its fine because there is nothing to deal with. We are friends nothing more,"

The words cut Sora harder than anything else could. "Yeah," she lied; her voice was hollow unlike her own. "Your right," she said holding back her tears as she continued "just friends. Well if that's all," Sora turned to leave.

"Wait what about what you had to say? And what about Izzy's?" Tai asked smiling now he had repaired the damage but hurting from hearing her say those words.

"I was just going to tell you I couldn't make Izzy's," Sora lied, her mind wasn't thinking but running like she wanted to "Look a really have to go," she said walking away fast. She thought she heard Tai say something but she had already began to pick up speed and by the time she was out of the park Sora was running. Running from that moment. Running it into the past. Running from all he said. Running like it was chasing her, chasing her all the way home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He can't do that," Mimi shouted causing everyone else to turn and look at her and Matt.

"Why not?" Matt said confused "she was scared about losing her friendship with Tai so he decided to make it easier by saying he just wants to be friends,"

"But she doesn't just want to be friends," Mimi said with a look of horror on her face.

Everyone was looking from Matt to Mimi, while they stared at each other sharing more than a look.

"You mean?" Matt asked as Mimi nodded. Matt pulled out his phone saying "Maybe if I can get him he won't have spoken with Sora yet," but just at that moment Matt's phone started ringing. Matt answered it and listened without making a sound. He hung up and said without looking up "He says he and Sora aren't going to make it, he told her and is sure he just made things worse,"

Kari and Yolie were looking at each other with a look that Matt and Mimi were sharing to. T.K sat down and glanced at Joe who was sitting also. The others just looked bewildered and Davis said "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Matt explained briefly, with Mimi filling in a few blanks, about what had been going on between Sora and Tai. "So?" Davis asked as if this was nothing "just get Tai to tell Sora he is sorry and he didn't mean it. Works for me all the time,"

"It's not that simple," Joe said "tai and Sora wont want to be in the same room as each other let alone talk," and on that he stole a glance at Mimi who looked away from him fast.

"So what can we do?" T.K asked getting nothing as his response.

"We can plan," Kari said with a look of optimism on her face. She looked round everyone and seeing no one get it said "We will set it up so that Sora and Tai are with each other during the party, they will have to talk and it will be sorted out before the bell rings for midnight,"

Everyone looked at her and Izzy finally said what everyone else was thinking "What do you have in mind?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Notes **__I do apologise again for the lateness of this story but as I said things have been snowballing, anyway. As I am sure you want to know want do I have to announce, well the next chapter will be the final chapter. I was wondering whether or not to keep it going but I feel I will get the ending I want in the next chapter so it will be there. This may please some and anger some but I have decided I am afraid. That's not to say anything good or bad about the ending other than its decided. Thanks to everyone for their support and please watch out for the finally.) _


End file.
